Door closers are known in the art. In the conventional closure, a rack extends along the longitudinal axis of the closure and a pinion extends along a transverse axis and engages the rack. An internal closure spring extends between the rack and a disc so as to bias the rack. A spring force adjuster threadedly engages the disc to move the disc toward or away from the rack, thereby increasing or decreasing the compression of the spring, and the force on the rack, thereby increasing or decreasing the rate of closure of a door. The above description can be applied to a closure used with the present invention.
An example of a door closer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,750, issued Sep. 4, 2001 to Bishop et al., which patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The '750 patent also discloses an arrangement for providing a rotatable indicator of the ANSI closing force with which the user preloads the spring. The '750 system utilizes a rotatable indicator and a ring gear that is driven by a double- or single-toothed gear connected to a rotatable spring force adjuster. When the user rotates the spring force adjuster, the gear rotates the ring gear about the rotatable spring force adjuster. When the rotatable indicator is rotated, indicia formed on the rotatable indicator are thereby also rotated to a specific orientation relative to the user, which thereby indicates what ANSI force number has been selected.